Córka Mrocznej Puszczy
by IdrilTasarti2001
Summary: Jak poradzi sobie dziewiętnastoletnia czarodziejka, która zostaje przemieniona w niespełna czteroletnie dziecko i trafia do Śródziemia? Co zrobi rudowłosa dziewczyna, gdy pozna prawdę o swym pochodzeniu, a także o kilku innych rzeczach, o których wiedzieć nie powinna. Lily nigdy nie miała łatwego życia, jednak dopiero teraz rozpoczyna się prawdziwa przygoda!


**Ostrzeżenia:**

**Ten fanfick jet crossoverem Harry'ego Pottera i Hobbita/Władcy Pierścieni. Z kanonem różnie będzie bywało, o czym z góry ostrzegam. FF inspirowane tłumaczeniem Obietnica Nowego Świtu, więc kilka rzeczy może być podobnych( przynajmniej do tego, co jest przetłumaczone i jeśli chodzi o rozwój wydarzeń w pierwszych trzech-czterech rozdziałach tego ff,). Rozdziały ęcej zastrzeżeń chyba nie mam.**

* * *

Nie możesz spać. Chociaż twoje ciało domaga się odpoczynku ty chcesz wyjść, pomóc w poszukiwaniach. Nie rozumiesz dlaczego odesłali cię z powrotem. Kręcisz głową, a potem wychodzisz z swojej komnaty. Patrzysz w gwiazdy, zastanawiając się, czy znaleziono jakikolwiek ślad po Lilianie. Nadal nie możesz uwierzyć, w to, co się stało. To jest takie… nierealne. Pierwszy raz w swym długim życiu uświadamiasz sobie, że twoja rasa nie jest niepokonana i nawet z pozoru najbezpieczniejsze miejsce może zostać zaatakowane. Zaciskasz pięści, próbując powstrzymać ogarniającą cię wściekłość. Komuś udało się wtargnąć do Leśnego Królestwa, pokonać strażników i zadać twej rodzinie najboleśniejszy z ciosów. Wątpisz czy kiedykolwiek zapomnisz przerażenia twojej matki i furii ojca, gdy wbiegliście do zrujnowanej sypialni, na widok połamanego łóżeczka, w którym spał najmłodszy członek rodziny królewskiej. Świadomość, że możesz już nigdy nie zobaczyć twojej małej, słodkiej siostrzyczki, sprawia, że zasłaniasz twarz dłońmi. To takie… nierealne. Kręcisz głową, starając się powstrzymać łzy, gdy słyszysz cichy głos:

— Nie martw się, Legolasie, znajdą ją.

Zagryzasz wargę, opanowując emocje, a potem odpowiadasz szeptem:

— Mam nadzieję, Tauriel. Mam nadzieję.

* * *

Patrzysz z uśmiechem w orzechowe oczy ukochanego pewna swej decyzji, chociaż jesteś świadoma, że składana przysięga zwiąże cię z nim do końca życia. Wiesz, że potem już nie będzie odwrotu, a jednak otwierasz usta i mówisz:

—Tak, przysięga…

Trzask aportacji przerywa twoje słowa, z przerażeniem odwracasz się by zobaczyć pojawiające się postacie w czerni. Ktoś krzyczy zdjęty trwogą, jakiś mężczyzna wrzeszczy by wezwać aurorów, a kobieta stojąca tuż obok, która prawdopodobnie jest jego żoną, pada martwa na ziemi uderzona zaklęciem uśmiercającym. Chwilę później zaklęcia latają we wszystkie strony, a walka rozpoczyna się na dobre.

Czas zwalnia, a ty nie możesz ruszyć się z miejsca. Słyszysz, że ktoś coś do ciebie krzyczy, ale nie potrafisz zrozumieć sensu wypowiadanych słów. Zginasz się wpół, gdy ból zaczyna ogarniać twe ciało. Upadasz na ziemię, poddając się cierpieniu, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje. Wszystko mija równie szybko, jak się zaczęło. Niespodziewanie dociera do ciebie powaga sytuacji, w której się znajdujesz. Zrywasz się na równe nogi, pragnąc pomóc walczącym. Nie możesz uwierzyć, że najpiękniejszy dzień w twoim życiu zmienia się w horror. Unikasz klątwy tnącej, ogłuszając jednego z śmierciożerców, a potem zauważasz Syriusza i Jamesa otoczonych przez pięciu śmierciożerców. Biegniesz w ich stronę, ale zatrzymuje cię kolejny śmierciożerca. Rozbrajasz go i rzucasz zaklęcie ogłuszające, w momencie, w którym słyszysz przerażony wrzask:

— Lily! — Odwracasz się i zamierasz.

Patrzysz na zielony promień lecący w twoim kierunku niezdolna do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Czas zatrzymał się, a ty spoglądasz po raz ostatni w twarz Jamesa. Pamiętasz wszystko. Wasze kłótnie, wspólną nienawiść, szaloną karę wymyśloną przez Dumbledora i uczucie, które zaczęło się pomiędzy wami rodzić. Pierwszą randkę, śmiechy jego przyjaciół i zaskoczenie mieszkańców Hogwartu. Nie możesz powstrzymać smutnego uśmiechu cisnącego ci się na usta, gdy wspominasz moment, w którym ci się oświadczył.

— Kocham cię, James — szepczesz po raz ostatni, a potem zapada ciemność.

* * *

Dryfujesz w ciemności, samotnie przezywając męczarnie. Nie wiesz jak długo tu jesteś, jednak pragniesz by się to już skończyło. Ból przeszywa twe ciało, nie możesz jednak krzyczeć. Czujesz jak twoje kości łamią się i łączą na nowo, a cierpienie zdaje się nie mieć końca. Słyszysz szepty, których nie rozumiesz, piękne głosy mówią coś w nieznanym ci języku. A potem wszystko mija. Nie czujesz i nie słyszysz niczego, gdy, nagle, spowijająca cię ciemność zaczyna się rozjaśniać. Zmysły wracają, jesteś jednak zbyt wykończona by się nad tym zastanawiasz.

— Witaj z powrotem w Śródziemiu, Córko Mrocznej Puszczy — szepcze kobiecy głos, a ty zapadasz w głęboki sen

* * *

Okey, za specjalne to to nie jest, ale musiałam to napisać!

Komentarze karmią wenę! Im więcej ich będzie - tym szybciej pojawi się nowy rozdział!


End file.
